


tooru talks

by floatyourself



Series: the tooru talks show [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, News Media, POV Outsider, Talk Shows, atsumu is a singer and sakusa is an author, but i might do a spinoff for them, i clown a third party once again but this time i have chosen oikawa, i say that with a question mark, osaaka and iwaoi are sidepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatyourself/pseuds/floatyourself
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi and Mystery Guest to Star on Oikawa Tooru's Tooru TalksBy Tsukishima KeiKarasuno NewsSakusa Kiyoomi, best-selling author of the Memento Mori series, has been confirmed to be making an appearance on late-night show Tooru Talks, staring Oikawa Tooru. The news has been confirmed by Sakusa's agency Itachiyama, who had just recently released a schedule of the author's promotional schedule.According to Oikawa, Sakusa will also be joined by another guest but the identity of the guest will remain a secret. "The guest is someone we're all big fans of," the talk show host reveals. "But that's all I'm going to be saying about the topic because I don't want to spoil the fun."Tooru Talks airs live nightly every weekend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: the tooru talks show [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157867
Comments: 16
Kudos: 234





	tooru talks

**Author's Note:**

> no beta & i also speed wrote everything bc the fic premise excited me too much so i apologize in advance for possible typos and errors

**Sakusa Kiyoomi Guests at Tooru Talks**

By Kuroo Tetsurou

Nekoma News

In a teaser released by the Tooru Talks show, it appears that Sakusa Kiyoomi will be the next guest on the late-night show. The teaser included a recording of a man’s voice speaking – which fans immediately recognized as the voice of best-selling author Sakusa Kiyoomi.

These speculations have been confirmed by both Tooru Talks’ host Oikawa Tooru and Sakusa’s agency, Itachiyama.

“I’m very excited to see Sakusa-san on my show this week,” Oikawa had tweeted a few days after the teaser had been posted online. “We’re also preparing a little extra for the show this week, so watch out for that!”

Sakusa appeared to be concerned with Oikawa’s cryptic tweet, even going as far as to banter with the host. “Should I be scared, Oikawa-san?” the author tweeted in response.

Itachiyama has also released the author’s promotions schedule yesterday and confirmed Sakusa’s appearance.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi and Mystery Guest to Star on Oikawa Tooru's Tooru Talks**

By Tsukishima Kei

Karasuno News

Sakusa Kiyoomi, best-selling author of the Memento Mori series, has been confirmed to be making an appearance on late-night show Tooru Talks, staring Oikawa Tooru. The news has been confirmed by Sakusa's agency Itachiyama, who had just recently released a schedule of the author's promotional schedule.

According to Oikawa, Sakusa will also be joined by another guest but the identity of the guest will remain a secret. "The guest is someone we're all big fans of," the talk show host reveals. "But that's all I'm going to be saying about the topic because I don't want to spoil the fun."

Tooru Talks airs live nightly every weekend.

* * *

It’s another day at the Tooru Talks set, and Oikawa goes through everything like clockwork. He welcomes author Sakusa Kiyoomi, throws a wink or two at the crowd for good measure, and makes idle chit-chat with Sakusa in a way that makes the guest in front of him comfortable. Sakusa is nice enough, he supposes, and while Oikawa enjoys having Sakusa meet his jokes tit for tat, he knows he has to keep the show going. Sakusa is still the main guest for the episode of course, but there was also another main guest that they had yet to welcome.

Oikawa looks at his cue cards. He knows what’s coming next, of course, but he’d rather not make a mess of himself in front of a live audience.

"Is it time?" Sakusa whispers from his seat curiously. Normally Oikawa wouldn't answer, but Sakusa has been extremely cooperative so he decides to answer just this once. He turns his lapel away from his mouth and answers the author.

He nods at Sakusa. "It is. Are you excited for it?"

Sakusa wrinkles his nose. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh, cheer up Sakusa-san!" Oikawa pokes at Sakusa playfully. "Everyone loves the mystery guest, and I'm sure you're fond of them as well."

Sakusa sighs. "Popularity doesn't equate to a great personality, Oikawa-san."

Before Oikawa can respond to Sakusa's pessimistic response, he notices executive producer Akaashi Keiji gesturing from the corner of his eye.

 _It's time_ , the producer mouths.

Oikawa gives Sakusa an apologetic look before he turns to the audience again. 

“It looks like we still have some time for a special guest folks,” he announces with a bright grin, to the clapping and cheers of delight of the audience. He turns to the camera on his right. “Please welcome our next guest, Miya Atsumu!”

When he reads those words out loud, Oikawa feels nothing. He’s been in the talk show industry for years after all, and Miya Atsumu was going to be one of the hundreds of guests that have since graced the Tooru Talks show since its inception five years ago. He claps along enthusiastically with the audience and stands up to greet Miya Atsumu.

Sakusa Kiyoomi stiffens on the couch across from Oikawa. His skin turns into an ashy white, and if this was a prerecorded show, Oikawa would have paused the recording to check on the author.

But alas, the audience members are already screaming their heads off and so Oikawa chalks it up to the two of them having not met before. It must be the case, as a best-selling author and a famous idol don’t exactly move in the same circles.

Oikawa stands up to welcome Miya Atsumu as he walks in. It’s his first time seeing the singer, and Oikawa is taken aback at the sheer charisma and visual the singer exudes. Miya Atsumu is wearing a nice polo shirt that is a size too small for him – or maybe his bodily proportions are just out of this world. It’s a stark contrast from the loose band shirts he’s seen the singer wear in his music videos and performances but he’s not complaining. It appears the audience shares the same thoughts as Oikawa, as the cheers rise to a deafening volume the minute Miya Atsumu strides towards the set.

“Oikawa-san,” Atsumu greets with a lazy smile. It’s a sight to behold, and if Oikawa wasn’t already happily engaged to Iwaizumi, it would have done something terrible to his heart. But Oikawa isn’t the best in the talk show industry for nothing, and handsome men like Miya Atsumu are just the tip of the iceberg of what he has to deal with every single day. Instead he greets Atsumu with a smile and a friendly hug before Atsumu takes his seat on the couch.

“Welcome to Tooru Talks, Atsumu-san. It’s nice of you to finally fit us into your busy schedule,” he jokes. Atsumu laughs openly at that. “If you had wanted me in your show, Oikawa-san, you could have told me anytime.” It’s a friendly – almost cordial response – but it seems to entertain the audience well. Oikawa dramatically clutches his heart at that and makes shooing gestures at Atsumu.

“Oh, you flatter me, dear Atsumu-san,” he chides the singer. “Go on, take a seat.”

Atsumu turns and is about to head towards the couch but for some reason, he freezes. It’s only for the tiniest of a second, and Oikawa doubts that anyone caught it, but Atsumu makes eye contact with Sakusa Kiyoomi on the couch.

His brows furrow. Atsumu’s eyes quickly flash with something and Oikawa feels his curiosity rise.

Sakusa Kiyoomi claps politely from where he’s seated, but other than that he’s motionless. He doesn’t even spare a look at the singer, and Oikawa doesn’t know whether he’s impressed or shocked right now.

Oikawa doesn’t have time to ponder the situation at hand and he tries to dismiss the brief interaction from his head. The show must go on after all, and Oikawa is nothing but an entertainer.

“Sakusa-san, I must apologize. You don’t mind spending more time with me and Atsumu-san, do you? ”

Sakusa, polite as ever, only shakes his head. “You’re always a source of good company.”

Oikawa notes that the writer has only referred to him, but not Atsumu. “Well, I do try,” he answers good-naturedly.

Atsumu scoffs silently at that, but it gets picked up by his lapel.

Oikawa turns to the singer, “Atsumu-san, do you have something to say?”

Atsumu drums his fingers against his thigh. “S’nothing, Oikawa-san. I just think it would have been better if it were only the two of us right now.” As someone who’s also had to act his way out of most situations, Oikawa knows when to give credit when credit is due. Right now, he’s presupposed to give Atsumu his, because the man has just delivered a scathing comment for his co-guest disguised through a playful jab and a dreamy smile.

He supposes Atsumu gets away with a lot because of his looks.

Oikawa takes a look at Sakusa, however, and it appears the singer’s charm has no effect on the author.

Sakusa’s eyes harden into steely glints of gun-metal blue and Oikawa thinks he looks a bit like Iwaizumi when Iwaizumi is considering whether to yell or sock Oikawa, or maybe both.

For the sake of Tooru Talks, however, he prays it’s neither.

* * *

The gods do not grant Oikawa’s wish.

It starts when Oikawa asks Atsumu about Sakusa’s new book. He pretends not to notice the distance at which they’re seated apart, but if he had a yardstick with him right now, Oikawa would _swear_ the two of them chose to seat a good feet apart. Not that he blames them for it, because the couch _is_ exceedingly comfortable because he picked it out himself. Oikawa also pretends not to notice the way Atsumu keeps looking at Sakusa heatedly, as if he’s ready to throw hands any second.

Sakusa, for his part, doesn’t even spare a glance at Atsumu. It’s like the space next to him is thin air, and Oikawa is impressed at the author’s fortitude – or spite. Whichever one goes first.

Oikawa tries to interview the two of them, but it appears that when he questions one person, the other isn’t too forthcoming with any additional comments or anecdotes.

It’s a bit frustrating for him to say the least, because Tooru Talks is in the most literal sense of the word, a _talk show_. It takes him a few back-and-forths with Sakusa to realize that Atsumu will absolutely _not talk_. Oikawa has been often scolded by Iwaizumi for his stubbornness not knowing when to quit, and it appears that today is one of those days.

Oikawa Tooru is _not_ a quitter and he’s going to make these two interact with each other, or so God help him.

“Say, Atsumu-san.”

Atsumu turns to Oikawa.

“What are your thoughts on Sakusa-san’s newest book?” Oikawa waves around Sakusa’s paperback for extra measure, and he watches as Atsumu blinks once, then twice.

“I wouldn’t know.”

The audience gasps.

“I’ve never read it.”

The audience falls absolutely silent.

 _So they really don’t know each other_ , Oikawa muses to himself. Not to worry, Oikawa is an expert in making two strangers feel like best friends in the span of ten minutes.

“But given this book, do you have any... primary thoughts on it? Just by the cover, what can you say?”

Sakusa purses his lips. Atsumu looks constipated.

“I don’t know. It doesn’t look like the kind of book I would read,” Atsumu finally responds after a minute of absolute silence. He doesn’t glance at Sakusa to see the author’s reaction. He looks unbothered though, as if he hasn’t just insulted the book’s author who is seating next to him at the exact moment.

“I doubt you even read.”

It’s like watching a dumpster fire, Oikawa realizes in horror after his brain processes Sakusa’s response. They’re filming this with a live audience so there’s absolutely no take backs whatsoever. He’s not going to be able to do damage control as much as he wants.

Scrambling to take control of the situation Oikawa opens his mouth to say something, but Atsumu beats him to it.

“Not everyone has time to read your books, darling.”

Oikawa feels his jaw drop to the floor.

They’re currently talking about Atsumu’s new album, and if earlier the audience hasn’t caught on to the – rather questionable and hostile – atmosphere between the two public figures, he’s certain most of them have already noticed by now. It appears the two of them have already made themselves at home, and the amount of comments Sakusa and Atsumu have thrown at each other have doubled within the last few minutes.

“I’ve never heard any of Miya’s music.”

The audience oohs at Sakusa’s announcement. He’s dropped the honorific this time, and there’s no question that it’s a deliberate jab at the musician seating next to him.

“It’s very... generic. Who would want to listen to love songs over and over?”

Atsumu laughs at that. He sounds extremely amused, but his grin is more feral than cordial.

“Talk about the pot calling the kettle black, _Sakusa_.”

The audience is at the edge of their seats and Oikawa tries to make eye contact with the guards on the set.

Just in case, of course. Just in case.

“You talk a lot for someone who just published a—” Atsumu plucks Sakusa’s book from Oikawa’s hands. “– romance story for the twentieth time.”

“It’s a fantasy series _with_ romance as the sub-plot but of course,” Sakusa sniffs daintily. “What can I expect from someone who doesn’t even know how to _read –”_

“Okay, that’s enough!” Oikawa cuts in with his most blinding smile. Sakusa and Atsumu both quiet down, but it doesn’t stop Sakusa from looking down at Atsumu like he’s the gum at the bottom of his shoe. Atsumu just stares at Sakusa head-on, arms folded over his chest with a lazy smile on his face as if the past few minutes had never happened. He even blatantly _winks_ at Sakusa, as if he’s deliberately provoking the author.

Oikawa is distressed. They’re supposed to be acting like best _friends_ , and he’s not supposed to be thinking about whether or not to call the guards or a commercial break in case the situation gets out of hand. He’s never had two guests in a show openly despise each other and while there’s a first time for everything, this is a first he doesn’t want to repeat ever again.

The audience is intrigued and Oikawa is sour at the fact that they’re still very much entertained with what’s happening. Good for them, he thinks. At least some of them are still having a grand time in the show.

Oikawa claps his hands a bit abruptly. “It’s time for the next segment! We’re going to be doing some fast talk. I ask questions and you have to answer with the first thing that pops into your mind. No second thoughts and no ifs or buts. We want to find out what exactly _you_ think. Isn’t that right, folks?”

The audience cheers at Oikawa’s question and he sighs in relief. With any luck, that little stint would be forgotten just as quickly. Or so he hopes.

* * *

They do a commercial break after that and it’s decided that Atsumu will go first for the next segment. Oikawa gets his makeup redone and while the audience members mill about during the short break, he notices that Sakusa is staring at Atsumu. Atsumu is off chatting up the production assistants and the director, so he doesn’t see what Sakusa is doing.

Oikawa, however, is there to witness it.

Sakusa looks at Atsumu like he’s a puzzle he can’t quite seem to figure out, and Oikawa feels a pang of sympathy at that. Miya Atsumu is a world-famous singer slash heartthrob, but his brash personality has made sure that he’s had his fair share of scuffles in the past.

It appears that Sakusa Kiyoomi is one of them. It’s honestly a feat, if you ask Oikawa, because a best-selling author could not be as far as any possible occupation from a world-famous singer.

He shrugs it off. Atsumu probably gets around a lot, and Hollywood is a small place, after all.

Atsumu has plenty of female fans so when Oikawa takes a look at the questions the producer has prepared for them, he’s not exactly surprised that half of the questions are of a romantic nature. He’s been told that Atsumu has also been informed of this, and so Oikawa takes the cue cards, checks his hair in a mirror one last time, and takes the show on the road.

Sakusa sits at the corner to watch while Oikawa and Atsumu both take centerstage. Oikawa flashes Atsumu a sharp grin.

“Are you ready, Atsumu-san?”

Atsumu doesn’t look too scared. “Let’s do this.”

They start off pretty easily, and Oikawa asks Atsumu some of his favorite things. His favorite color is yellow – which explains the piss blonde hair from Atsumu’s high school days that Oikawa brings up in a slideshow presentation behind them, and his favorite animal is his pet dog, Aki.

Sakusa remains thankfully silent during the segment, but he does snicker at the throwback picture of Atsumu flashed for everyone to see. Atsumu quickly turns around from his seat to glare at Sakusa for that, but Oikawa doesn’t try to do anything anymore.

He’s going to take his victories, no matter how small they are.

Soon enough, they reach the most awaited part of the segment. The questions get considerably more saucier, but Atsumu handles them like a pro.

“Sex or chocolates?”

“Both?”

Oikawa doesn’t think that’s a valid answer, but he lets it slide.

“Dream date?”

“Home-cooked dinners,” Atsumu responds immediately, and the audience coos at that. Who would have known that the famous heartthrob was a domestic homebody?

“Ideal type?”

“Tall, loves dogs, supports my career.” Atsumu answers.

“Oh, and grumpy,” he adds as an afterthought. The audience titters and Oikawa raises an eyebrow at that. It’s a bit of an odd preference really, but since they’re on a strict schedule, he can’t exactly ask Atsumu to elaborate any further. Iwaizumi has a grumpy streak in him as well though, so Oikawa can understand what Atsumu is getting at.

Atsumu’s segment goes off without a hitch. He wishes he could say the same for Sakusa, but when Oikawa catches Sakusa snoozing in his seat while Atsumu is talking, he thinks maybe that’s a bit too much to hope for.

Atsumu fixes Sakusa with a nasty glare all throughout the remainder of the show, but Sakusa pays him no mind. He looks seconds away from throttling the author and Oikawa rushes to start Sakusa’s interview before Atsumu does something to the author out of spite.

“Sakusa-san, cats or dogs?”

To Oikawa’s delight, Sakusa is extremely participative and answers the questions with no hesitation. “Dogs.”

“Coffee or tea?”

“Coffee, but I like both.”

“Beach or mountains?”

“Neither. I like staying at home.”

“Worst pet peeve?”

Sakusa grins wickedly at that. “Blonde singers who overestimate themselves.”

“Hey—!” Atsumu stands up from his seat to protest, but he stops at Oikawa’s raised hand.

Sakusa turns to look at Atsumu with a challenging look in his eye. “If the shoe fits Miya,” he sneers the name out, “then wear it.”

Oikawa coughs. “Sakusa-san?”

“Yes?”

Oikawa checks his cue cards. There’s only one question left and he feels like a large weight has just been lifted from his shoulders.

“Ideal type?”

Sakusa hesitates, his eyes briefly losing focus.

“Someone that’s stupid but has a big heart,” he answers finally. Atsumu scoffs in the background, but Oikawa pays him no mind. “Someone who sees both my good and bad but still chooses to love me every single day.”

Oikawa smiles a bit at that. It’s a very honest and heartwarming answer, and he thinks whoever has Sakusa’s heart – assuming there _is_ someone – must love the author very much.

“You sure do have a way of words, Sakusa-san,” he voices his thoughts out loud. “Whoever that must be must be a very lucky person.”

Sakusa smiles genuinely for the first time since the show started recording. “If I ever meet someone like that, I think I’d be the lucky one, Oikawa-san.”

The show ends on that positive note, and Oikawa is confident that it’s enough to distract the public from the fiasco that unfolded earlier.

* * *

**Heartthrob Miya Atsumu Sparks Public Feud with Author Sakusa Kiyoomi**

By Kuroo Tetsurou

Nekoma News

Idol Miya Atsumu has ignited a feud with author Sakusa Kiyoomi on the latest episode of Oikawa Tooru’s “Tooru Talks”, where the two exchanged heated comments towards each other for the duration of the show.

Miya acted with much aggression towards Sakusa towards the start of the show, after he announced that he had not read any of Sakusa’s books, and it only escalated from there.

“It was like watching a cat and dog fight,” an audience member revealed. “Once Miya-san started throwing jabs at Sakusa-san, Sakusa-san spat out comments as well. You could see Oikawa-san was trying his best to control the situation, but it wasn’t working. The two of them despised each other.”

Sakusa also slept for a part of Atsumu’s segment, which was not well-received by the singer-songwriter.

Miya is currently promoting his newest album “Memories”, while Sakusa is promoting the release of the newest installment in his series, “Memento Mori”.

Sakusa’s agency has declined any requests to comment on the situation. We are currently waiting for Miya’s agency response regarding the matter.

* * *

Oikawa finds out about Kuroo Tetsurou’s article when it – along with various clips from the latest Tooru Talks episode – trends number one worldwide. He’s watching a nice movie with Iwaizumi when it happens. The notifications flood his phone and suddenly, everyone’s sending him words of sympathy and asking whether he knows the story behind Atsumu and Sakusa.

Iwaizumi eyes Oikawa’s phone wearily.

“Work?”

At Oikawa’s nod, he sighs and pauses the movie with the remote control.

“Go on, check it. It must be important if your phone hasn’t stopped buzzing within the last five minutes.”

Oikawa quickly grabs his phone but not before pecking Iwaizumi on the cheek. He’s always grateful that Iwaizumi has always been there for him, calm and considerate, and his rock in everything.

“This will just be a few minutes,” he promises Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi grunts in reply but doesn’t say anything else, choosing instead to burrow his head into the crook of Oikawa’s neck.

The first thing Oikawa sees is his producer’s text. The producer informs Oikawa that they have decided that Tooru Talks won’t be giving a comment on what happened, as the incident was out of their control. Other than that though, they’re pretty pleased with what happened as Tooru Talks’ ratings have gone up overnight – thanks to the almost brawl between the two guests.

Everyone’s curious as to what went wrong between Sakusa and Atsumu, and once he opens his Twitter account, he’s flooded with hordes and hordes of conspiracy theories as to why the two hate each other. Atsumu’s twin Osamu has retweeted a few memes and threads about the entire thing – seemingly finding it funny, and it has done nothing but add fuel to the fire.

Iwaizumi looks up from where he’s cuddled onto Oikawa. “Is this about the Atsumu and Sakusa thing?”

Oikawa sighs. “It’s become a hit overnight and everyone’s decided that I have the answers to what happened that day.”

“Are you bothered by it?” Iwaizumi asks curiously. He looks up at Oikawa with concern. “We can always talk to your management if there’s something they can do about it.”

Oikawa shakes his head. “It’s okay, Iwa-chan. It’s just a burst of popularity from the show. It’s nothing I can handle. What I don’t understand though is,” he pauses before scowling. Iwaizumi waits patiently. “I don’t understand how could you hate another person so _much_ , that you decide to go confront them in front of live television.”

“I hope you haven’t forgotten that time you almost had a shouting match with Shiratorizawa anchor Ushijima Wakatoshi that one time you anchored for the nightly news,” Iwaizumi cracks a smile offhandedly, remembering how Oikawa had once tried talking back to Ushijima but Ushijima, bless his poor heart, did not understand as the insults flew over his head. It had frustrated Oikawa at that time, but Ushijima’s response had helped deescalate the situation.

Oikawa purses his lips. “That’s a different story. I was angry at him because he was trying to recruit me to join the news program permanently, when he knew I wanted to go for a talk show. I had a valid reason at that time, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi hums, but he appears to have lost interest in the conversation a while ago. “Then maybe Atsumu and Sakusa had their own reasons, Tooru. There’s no point losing your head over it, because I don’t think the two of them are about to air their dirty laundry – even more than they already have – anytime soon.”

Oikawa considers that. Iwaizumi as always, is predictably right.

* * *

**Miya Atsumu to Perform New Album on Tooru Talks**

By Tsukishima Kei

Karasuno Daily

Amidst reports of singer-songwriter Miya Atsumu’s alleged feud with author Sakusa Kiyoomi, Inarizaki Entertainment has announced that Miya will be performing his brand-new songs on Tooru Talks, the same talk show where he had his dispute with Sakusa.

“Atsumu will be performing his new album on Tooru Talks.” Kita Shinsuke, Atsumu’s manager, confirmed. “He will be performing with a brand new stage, so please look forward to it.”

Inarizaki’s announcement comes just a few weeks after Miya’s feud with Sakusa surprised the nation. While the episode starring the two has been well-received by the public, the event itself has trended the hashtags #SakuAtsuTheory #TeamSakusa and #TeamAtsumu worldwide.

The public is split between the two, but with no comments from either parties, the reason behind the dispute remains a mystery.

Miya will be performing three songs from his hit album “Memories”. He is expected to perform during Tooru Talks’ Saturday telecast.

* * *

When Oikawa finds out about Atsumu’s guest performance, he doesn’t bat an eye. In fact, he’s rather excited to be one of the first to hear Atsumu’s new songs sung live.

Let bygones be bygones, after all. It also really helps that there’s no Sakusa Kiyoomi to grate on Atsumu’s nerves this time. He’s thought about what happened a few weeks ago, and Oikawa finds that he doesn’t mind at all. He hates feeling out of control in a situation but it happens. Besides, all publicity is good publicity.

Before they start the show, Atsumu approaches Oikawa. He has a sheepish look on his face, and Oikawa feels a bit bad for thinking bad about the singer.

“Oikawa-san?”

Oikawa smiles at Atsumu. “Did you need me for anything, Atsumu-san?” He’s currently getting his face beat with a brush by a makeup artist, but he figures he can talk to Atsumu just fine.

“I just wanted to apologize for the last episode,” Atsumu says. His hair is slicked back and he’s decked out in tight leather pants and a baggy black shirt, but Oikawa can’t help but think Atsumu looks like a kicked puppy right now. “I talked to Omi – I mean Sakusa about it and we’ve patched it up. He’d come here to apologize as well, but I think his schedule is full right now, so he asked me to relay his apologies to you.”

“Not to worry, Atsumu-san,” Oikawa waves off Atsumu’s apology. “You did cause me a great amount of stress but,” he shrugs, “It’s all in the past right? We’re here to have a good time, so don’t worry about it anymore okay?”

Atsumu still looks hesitant. “You’re sure?”

Oikawa nods. “As long as you give our audience a good show, I’ll consider your apology accepted.”

Atsumu perks up at that. “I’ll have to give a good show then,” he grins. “But I do give a great show every single time, so I don’t think you need to worry about a bad show later, Oikawa-san.”

Atsumu is a cocky bastard, Oikawa realizes. He finds it complements the singer’s confidence quite well. Looks like today’s episode won’t be boring, then. He turns to see Atsumu smiling smugly.

Oikawa tilts his head a bit to the side in acknowledgment. “I’ll leave it to you then, Atsumu-san. Give us a show the audience won’t forget.”

Atsumu gives Oikawa a sharp grin. “That I can do.”

They’ve decided to have Atsumu perform at the end of the show and it’s the one event everyone has looked forward to since the start of the talk show.

Atsumu is accompanied by his twin, Osamu – and when the audience just _loses_ it, Oikawa thinks that this is the first time he’s hearing what must be the highest pitch on earth. From what he knows, the Miya twins were once a musical duo before Osamu had decided to branch out and try other pursuits. Osamu’s left finger glints and Oikawa is reminded that the younger twin had also married long-time sweetheart Akaashi Keiji when he quit the music industry altogether.

 _Good for him,_ Oikawa thinks. Akaashi Keiji is also one of Tooru Talks’ executive producers, so he’s always been fond of Miya Osamu. The two of them had pined for each other on set a long time ago, but that’s a story for another time.

He’s just happy that the people around him – audience and staff included – are happy right now.

It’s a show one will never forget, true to Atsumu’s promise.

The twins haven’t stood on stage together for almost five years so while Oikawa’s ears are about to bleed from the non-stop screaming, he thinks the audience’s reaction is perfectly valid.

The twins perform multiple songs, starting from their old songs before working their way up to Atsumu’s more recent discography. They mingle amongst the crowd as well, and it leaves the audience even more excited. The twins know how to work a crowd up and it shows.

Oikawa sees Akaashi is in the crowd. He wasn’t about to think anything about it, but Oikawa’s eye catches a familiar silhouette beside the producer. The man in question was tall and had curly hair and if Oikawa hadn’t sat down and experienced the Sakusa and Atsumu debacle for himself, he would have thought that the man beside Akaashi was Sakusa Kiyoomi.

 _It can’t be Sakusa Kiyoomi though_ , Oikawa reasons to himself. Atsumu had mentioned earlier that Sakusa was too busy to drop by the set, so it can’t be him. Even if he managed to make time to arrive on the Tooru Talks set, there’s also the question of why would he even visit the show of someone he so obviously despises.

But Atsumu and Osamu both pass by Akaashi and while Osamu shoots Akaashi a wink, Atsumu takes it a notch further.

He grabs the mysterious man by the cheeks – revealing his side profile to Oikawa and all of the world to see – and kisses him squarely on the lips.

He blinks once, then twice.

It’s Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Oikawa feels dizzy. He thinks he needs to sit down.

The crowd continues on cheering but the noise is all static to his ears.

Oikawa spares a glance towards Akaashi’s direction and sees that Sakusa is watching the show with a genuine smile on his face, and if he squints a bit further, he can see the man’s cheeks blush a dark, cherry red.

Oikawa usually likes it when people go above and beyond his expectations, but Atsumu has done so well that he’s at a loss for words. So instead he laughs in disbelief, because he thinks this is _the_ show everyone will all be talking about for the year.

* * *

**Miya Atsumu Kisses Nemesis Sakusa Kiyoomi**

By Kuroo Tetsurou

Nekoma News

In a bold move at Tooru Talks, singer-songwriter Miya Atsumu swept up Sakusa Kiyoomi in a kiss that was sure to have shocked both the live audience and watchers that night.

The singer performed his smash hits from his newest album, “Memories”, along with a few older songs from his stint as a duo with twin brother Miya Osamu.

Miya Osamu also made an appearance that night as a guest guitarist, marking the Tooru Talks set as the first ever performance of the twins together since their last performance as a duo five years ago.

However, it was Sakusa Kiyoomi’s presence that had stolen the show, as the best-selling author was spotted to be listening to the music alongside Osamu’s husband, Akaashi Keiji.

Both parties have not released a statement regarding the nature of Sakusa and Miya’s relationship. We will keep this post updated as soon as new information arrives.

* * *

**BREAKING: We’ve been married for two years – Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu confirm relationship**

By Tsukishima Kei

Karasuno Daily

In Tooru Talks’ most recent episode, Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu confirm that they have been married for the past two years – to the shock and surprise of the public.

The announcement comes after Miya’s public display of affection towards Sakusa a month ago, where the singer had grabbed Sakusa for a passionate kiss.

When asked about their first ever guesting on the Tooru Talks show, the couple explained that they did not know that the other was guesting as well, hence their surprise and hostility towards each other.

“We have a private relationship, so when we got married, we decided to only share the news to close family and friends,” Sakusa explained to Oikawa Tooru at the show. “So imagine our surprise when we see the other staring at us in front of a live television show, of all things.”

Miya also apologized to talk show host Oikawa Tooru for his hostile behavior during their first appearance.

“I was shocked to see Omi-kun [Sakusa] at the show, so I did the first thing I could think of: I insulted him. After all, isn’t it easier to hide a relationship when everyone thinks you hate each other?”

The couple revealed that their first appearance in the show was what prompted them to finally go public with their relationship.

”When I saw Atsumu on stage, it frustrated me that I had to act like I had never listened to his music,” Sakusa explained. 

“I’ve listened to all of his music, because all of his songs are written all about me.”

Inarizaki Entertainment and Itachiyama have also confirmed the two’s relationships and have requested that the public respect the couple’s privacy.

We wish Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi’s marriage all the best. 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be an osaaka fic but i realized sakuatsu fits the story more. currently thinking if i should do a spin off for iwaoi/osaaka/kurotsukki but everything's still up in the air for now !! my twt is [ here ](https://twitter.com/osamunation) thanks for reading !!


End file.
